1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for displaying received data using a separate device, and more particularly to a system and method for displaying received data using a separate device that makes a user's receiving terminal, which has received only a unique code of data to be received, transmit the unique code to a separate display device connected to the Internet by wire/wireless means, and makes the display device access a server, in which the data is stored, and displays the data corresponding to the unique code.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional data transmission and display system provides means for operating in a manner that if a data provider sends data to a data receiver of a specified terminal using the Internet or separate wire/wireless means, the data receiver confirms the data via the terminal or a server, in which the data is stored, by way of the Internet.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional data transmission and display system using e-mail.
The conventional data transmission and display system using e-mail includes a first PC 11, a second PC 14, a mail server 12 and a wireless terminal 13.
A sender accesses the mail server 12 using the first PC 11, and transmits an e-mail accompanied by data to a receiver. Accordingly, the receiver can confirm that e-mail was sent by the sender by accessing the mail server 12 using the second PC 14, and in this case, the receiver may be notified of the reception of e-mail using the wireless terminal 13. Accordingly, the mail server 12 should include SMS (Short Message Service) technology for sending a short message to the wireless terminal 13.
Consequently, in order for the receiver to confirm the received mail and to access the mail server 12 in the conventional data transmission and display system using e-mail, a PC 14 that can access the Internet should be provided and personal information should be inputted.
FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a conventional data transmission and display system using wireless terminals.
This system includes a first wireless terminal 21, a second wireless terminal 23 and a terminal repeater 22.
A sender transmits data stored or temporarily stored in the first wireless terminal 21 to the second wireless terminal 23 using the first wireless terminal 21. The terminal repeater 22 first receives the transmitted data, and transfers the data to the second wireless terminal 23 through a proper path.
Accordingly, the receiver can confirm the received data using the second wireless terminal 23. In this case, the second wireless terminal 23 must process the received data. For example, if moving image data is received, the second wireless terminal 23 must have means for reproducing the moving image data.
As described above, in the case of the conventional data transmission and display system using wireless terminals, the sender's intention may not be properly transferred to the receiver due to the limitations of the size and resolution of the display unit. Meanwhile, in the case of the conventional data transmission and display system using e-mail, a PC that can access the Internet should be provided and user information required to access the e-mail server should be inputted causing inconvenience for the user.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2001-0028757 discloses a short-distance wireless communication system using Bluetooth and particularly a method for displaying information received in a portable information terminal on an external display device. According to this method, only text information stored in the portable information terminal is extracted and displayed on the external display, and thus, it is difficult to apply this method to large capacity data such as a moving image data due to the limited memory capacity of the portable information terminal.